


Busy

by alafaye



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern life is busy, but there is no such thing as a life when one works for Torchwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busy

**Author's Note:**

> LJ's merryghoul finished a line for the latest prompt driven fest at the LJ/DW community torchwood_fest and this is her drabble for completing the line. Her prompt was 'busy', Owen/Tosh. It's a bit sad and more than a drabble, but it happens.

Life was busy if one didn't work for Torchwood--long hours at an office that always demanded more, more, more. Friends and going out and dating. Catching up with the family. Doctor's appointments and grocery shopping. Modern life left no room for all of that and no rest, certainly.

Torchwood took over one's life. When one worked for Torchwood, there was nothing but work. Running computer scans and feeding a new language into the programs for translation. Going out at all hours when the Rift spit something out. Tracking down aliens left behind who hid among humans. Following trails to find an artifact that had fallen into civilian hands. There was no shortage of things to do at and for Torchwood.

Tosh sometimes wondered if the recruitment policy meant scanning an individual with a low social life--someone for whom late nights and early mornings and no breaks was no interruption. Tosh knew her situation was different, but Owen certainly preferred to have nothing to do with mingling other than picking up one night stands. Suzie worked later and earlier than Tosh did. Jack seemed to always be on hand for whatever landed. Gwen was the exception that proved it.

Owen's words from earlier in the week ("Look around you, Tosh. Only we work here.") echoed in Tosh's head as she entered the medical bay with a cup of soup. Comparing life to before Torchwood and now, Tosh wondered if maybe it wouldn't have been so different if she and him worked in a different office. Life was very busy. And now there was Torchwood and there was no room for any thought but the work. 

Busy.

She set down the soup with a firm nod and left the room, refusing to look back and think of anything else. There was work to be done.


End file.
